Yellow tiene bubis
by IamSlenderGirl
Summary: Lo que sucede meses después de conocer a Emerald, y la odisea de Red al descubrir que Yellow tal vez no es tan plana como todos pensaban. ¿Acaso será débil como Green? Espera que el cumpleaños de Yellow resuelva sus problemas.


Camino a lo largo del bosque Viridian, tratando de ver si encuentro a Yellow, mi mejor amiga. Desde que estuvimos con Deoxys, se ha portado más extraña de lo habitual. Con mirada ensoñadora, su rostro sonrojado cuando la abrazo, incluso sus balbuceos casi incomprensibles que suceden en el momento en que la elogio. ¿Es que acaso no puedo decirle que su cabello es lindo? Blue me dijo que ese tipo de comentarios a veces no son apropiados para las chicas. Son muy complicadas.

Nosotros los chicos somos más sencillos: _"Supongo que me gustas, ¿te gusto?" _y ya, problema resuelto. No damos vueltas a _"¿Acaso pensará que mis dientes son muy blancos?¿Creerá que soy un pervertido si le digo que su vestido le queda bien?" _, oh por Arceus. No soporto ese tipo de cosas. Green ahora está de novio con Blue, y sinceramente, prefiero ahorcarme que escuchar las tonterías que se dicen. ¿No pueden hablar como personas normales? Bueno, está bien, estoy siendo totalmente insensible, porque me gusta alguien, o al menos eso dijo mi mamá.

No es Misty, porque ella está desquiciada y odia a Yellow, ¿por qué odia a mi inocente y pequeña rubia? Es tan mortal como una nube de algodón. Nadie puede odiar a Yellow, simplemente porque ella es totalmente tierna. Es decir, tal vez me llegue a los hombros, respecto a la altura, pero tiene el cuerpo de una niña de diez. Con sus mejillas infladas cuando está molesta. ¡Adorable! Aún así, he resistido el impulso de halar de sus cachetes, porque lo más seguro es que se sonroje.

—Red, ¿vas a ir al cumpleaños de Yellow más tarde?—pregunta Blue mirándome con una sonrisa. Desde que está con Green (al cual, cabe decir, odio a muerte), se porta menos...¿gritona?¿mandona, tal vez? Blue me da miedo.  
—Sí, claro—contesto tocando mi PokéGear y marcando el número de Yellow.

—Recuerda que debes ir más tarde al laboratorio del profesor Oak, porque la fiesta es en Hoenn, lleva un traje de baño, Red de Palet Town—dice con una risa y se va palmeándome la espalda con un golpe en el hombro, sacando parte del aire en mis pulmones. Yo ya tengo mi bolso listo; nada del otro mundo, ropa limpia (porque es un lago cercano a ciudad Férrica) (N/A: Oh por Arceus, es que amo ese estúpido lago tan hermoso, sé que redunda mucho en mis fanfics, pero es que fue el primer terreno en el que usé surf, así que es especial para mí *llora*, o al menos lo fue antes de que mi hermano borrara mi partida luego de que atrapé a Latias y Kyogre:C), el regalo de Yellow, y otras cosas más que no vale la pena mencionar.

Cuando son casi las dos de la tarde, voy al laboratorio del profesor, mirando a todos los demás entusiasmados por el nuevo invento del viejo: Una máquina para transportar. Lo bueno es que ya fue probada con Gold (fue extremadamente gracioso), y esperamos que logre llevarnos hasta donde está el profesor Abedul en una sola pieza.

—Bueno chicos, es hora de que vayan. Feliz cumpleaños, Yellow—La felicita el profesor acariciándole suavemente la cabeza y desordenando su cabello rubio. Entramos en el transportador y luego de unos minutos, estamos en el laboratorio de Hoenn, con Brendan y May esperándonos con una sonrisa.

—Hola muchachos—Saluda May con una enorme sonrisa y abrazando a Brendan. Los ojos de él son como los míos, de un rojo profundo. Pero supongo que yo me veo más genial—, vengan...el lago está por aquí—Sonríe arrastrando a Yellow de la mano mientras que las seguimos. Su novio se queda a paso normal y los brazos cruzados. Muy serio.

—Genial—murmura Crystal observando la masa de agua frente a nosotros, Gold se quita la ropa rápidamente y se lanza desde el puente directo al lago en una enorme bala de cañón. Los demás seguimos su camino mientras que Yellow habla con Blue sentadas en el muelle de madera. ¿De qué estarán hablando? Blue se levanta y se lanza suavemente con la gracia de... Gold (¿en serio pensaron que diría que tiene la gracia de una bailarina?). Yellow se sonroja al darse cuenta de que la estoy observando desde el agua, aún con una toalla sobre su cuerpo. Le hago señas para que se acerque y ella lo hace tímidamente, deslizando la tela por sus hombros y...¡OH POR EL MALDITO ARCEUS!

Los demás chicos giran a ver a Yellow, con su figura curvilínea y el bikini rosa. La parte de arriba se ajusta perfectamente a su pequeño busto... me estoy muriendo de un desangrado nasal, requiero ayuda médica. El agua se tiñe rápido con la sangre de nosotros, mientras que Gold suelta violentos chorros que intenta apaciguar con su mano.

Hasta ahora, yo pensé que Yellow era plana, sencilla y tranquila. Pero con esto...con esto pienso lo contrario. ¿Cómo demonios hacía para ocultar _eso_ con un vestido naranja y unos vaqueros, ah?

—¿Blue, qué les sucede a los chicos?—pregunta Yellow con su rostro enrojecido. Blue se sale del agua y, por lo que logro escuchar, explica que es porque somos extremadamente pervertidos y ella es muy linda.

No me opongo a nada.

Luego de unos minutos, soy el primero que deja la perversión, temporalmente, por supuesto. Nado cerca de Yellow y le hablo con pena.

—Oye...perdón por eso—susurro con el rostro contagiado por su rubor—, es que te ves muy...

—¿Rara?—pregunta ella mirándome con una ceja arqueada. Aún noto el traje de baño, pero el efecto pasa.

—No, te ves...no te ves rara, sino que te ves hermosa...—balbuceo tomándome del muelle de madera que está sobre el lago.

—¿Tú...tú-tú crees?—tartamudea mirando el agua cristalina bajo ella. Varios pokémon nadan por todo el lago, sin prestarnos atención a nosotros.

—Supongo que sí...—digo—...eh...¿Yellow, te gusta alguien?—pregunto con el corazón latiendo rápidamente. El sonrojo se empeora y estoy seguro de que parezco un enorme tomate andante. ¿Acaso me enamoré de Yellow? Me estoy volviendo un sentimental.

—Ah...bueno...pues...yo... sí—dice jugando con sus dedos con timidez, resulta bastante lindo, teniendo esa personalidad en ese pequeño cuerpo.

—¿Quién?

—Red...yo...tengo que decirte...—Su boca se abre y cierra varias veces, pero sin pronunciar palabra alguna, luego de esa pequeña y corta oración. Un grito empeora la situación haciendo que ni siquiera sus labios se muevan.

—¡RED!¡HOLA MI HERMOSO Y QUERIDO RED!—exclama Misty como desquiciada, lanzándose al agua y abrazándome empalagosamente—¡OH MI RED...!

—Basta—mascullo con el ceño fruncido. Todas las emociones que tenía con Yellow se evaporaron como cuando Blue se porta bien y luego te grita fuertemente en el oído—, Misty...

—¿Qué?—pregunta separándose de mí abruptamente. Para nadie es un secreto que le gusto a Misty, claro que durante los primeros...años no me dí cuenta de nada. Siempre como un fastidio, pegada de mí como un pokémon recién nacido. Asco.

—No me gustas.

—Pero Red...—murmura con voz rota.

—No.

—¡Te gusta alguien más!¿Cierto?—exclama furibunda, golpeándome el pecho. Yo me ruborizo lentamente, a sabiendas de que de todas formas todos lo ven—¡Te odio!—Y se marcha dando patadas a cualquiera que se cruce en su camino.

¿Acaso yo tengo la culpa de estar enamorado? Sé que ser atractivo es difícil, pero esto es absurdo.

—Red—musita Yellow con su mano en mi hombro. Siempre pensé que era como mi hermana menor, teniendo la necesidad de cuidarla y protegerla de los demás. Con sus pequeños y delicados hombros, y su suave figura, me parece tan hermosa, que no puedo evitarlo.

—Dime.

—¿Te gusta alguien?—pregunta en voz baja, con su rostro tornándose carmesí de a poco. Sus ojos verdes me observan espectantes ante mi respuesta.

—Sí.

—¿Quién?

—Estoy confundido.

—Ah.

—Debo darte tu regalo—murmuro tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación. No quiero saber qué opinará Yellow de lo que creo que siento, es decir, que estoy enamorado de ella. Tal vez diga que no...y oh Arceus, me estoy contradiciendo a mí mismo. Busco mi mochila y saco el pequeño paquete que compré para ella, tal vez no sea lo más romántico del mundo, pero sé que le gustará—toma.

—¿Qué es?—interroga mientras rasga el papel de colores, revelando una cámara de fotos instantánea.

—Una vez tú me dijiste que te gustaría tener una así, porque eran geniales. Así que allí tienes.

—¿Lo recordaste? Pero si yo...—balbucea mirándola incrédula.

—Claro que lo recordé. También sé que te da miedo la oscuridad, y que te gustaría ir de viaje a Unova—contesto con una sonrisa—, lo sé todo.

—No todo—replica sosteniendo la caja fuerte entre sus pequeñas y delicadas manos—...Red, tú...oh por Arceus, esto es difícil—refunfuña sonrojándose. Toma una larga bocanada de aire y habla—...me gustas.

—¿Eh?

—Me gustas, Red—repite rápidamente y jugando más con sus dedos.

—Ya no estoy confundido—Sonrío tomándole de la mano, mi pulso acelerado.

—¿Qué quieres decir...?—Pero la jalo y estampo mis labios contra los de ella, ganándome un fuerte sonrojo y la mirada abochornada de Yellow—Red, pudiste decirlo con palabras.

—Lo sé, pero es que soy complicado.

—Ah.

—Esto se volvió incómodo.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí, porque te tengo muy pegada de mí y creo que me sangrará de nuevo la nariz—Suspiro separándome de ella suavemente—, si me disculpas, debo ir a buscar un algodón...

—Red...eso...este...¿significa que...?—tartamudea mientras que su rostro se sonroja más.

—¿Somos novios?: sí.

[…]

—Y así es como me di cuenta de que Yellow tiene más bubis que Lyra—Finalizo mi historia con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Observando los rostros atónitos de mis compañeros DexHolders y el sonrojado de Yellow.

—¡Yo si tengo busto...!—replica Lyra con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Claro que no! Por eso no le gustas a Gold y yo sí—Se burla Crystal abrazando empalagosamente a Gold.

—Pero... chicas, cálmense...—suspira él cansado. Ellas dos tienen más de dos meses persiguiéndolo como acosadoras. Sigo sin entender qué le ven—Red, no deberías decir esas cosas. ¿Ves los problemas que me causas?

—Sí, por eso lo hice—Río mientras que Yellow me abraza—, ¿y entonces?¿qué opinan de mi historia?

—...Mejor no digo nada—dice Green cruzando los brazos con un aire de chico misterio...es un mentiroso; todo lo hace por Blue.

Asco.


End file.
